


Baby Please Come Home

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Muggle AU based on the Christmas Song: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home).After a business trip took Draco to Paris just before the holidays, he finds himself stranded there when the Eurostar staff go on strike and bad weather means there are no flights or ferries.  Hermione must face the prospect of spending Christmas Eve alone for the first time in ten years.  With the odds stacked against them, will Draco make it home in time to spend Christmas with his wife and children?  Beta love to K_Lynne317 x





	

Draco pressed his mobile to his left ear, his right hand coming up to cover his right ear as he strained to hear his wife over the noise of the crowds in the Eurostar terminal.

“I’m sorry, love.  I was hoping to be out of here by now, too.”

 

Back in England, Hermione had her mobile pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she lifted Caelum out of his highchair, tucking him onto her hip as she moved around the kitchen.

“I can barely hear you, Draco.  Call me when you get back to the hotel and I will see if I can find a flight on the internet….I love you, too.”

 

Screaming from upstairs caused her to frown as she tucked the phone into her back pocket.

“Scorpius! Stop tormenting your sisters!” she called as she dropped Caelum into his playpen before rushing up the stairs two at a time.

“Was that Daddy on the phone?” Scorpius asked as he held out his toy sword.     
“Yes, and he said to remind you to play nicely,” she scolded, taking the toy from her precocious eight year old son.

“I am playing nicely, Mummy; I am a Knight,” he told her proudly, placing his little hands on his hips, puffing out his chest.

“So why are Cassie and Lyra tied up then?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her son as she untied her twin six year old daughters.  “You’re father will go crazy if he finds out you have been playing with his ties again.”

“They are wenches, Mummy!” Scorpius explained, his face full of innocence as Hermione’s head snapped round.

“Where did you hear that word, Scorpius?” she fished, stilling her fingers.

“Uncle Blaise,” Scorpius shrugged his shoulders.  “What did Daddy say? Is he on his way home?”

 

Hermione turned her attention back to untying the knots Scorpius had bound his sisters with.  Wriggling free, the twins dashed out of the playroom and down the stairs.  

“Daddy is still stuck in Paris.  He’s doing his best.  Now, go downstairs and I will make some hot chocolate and we can watch Christmas films,” she encouraged, guiding him out of the playroom, shutting the door with a sigh.

 

xxxxx

 

Kids settled on the sofa, she grabbed her laptop, frowning at the screen as she tried every travel site she could think of.  Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out to answer her husband’s call.

“Hello, love…..no, nothing.  I’m checking the ferries now.”

 

In his hotel room, Draco sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers carding through his hair as his wife tapped away on her laptop.  “Is the weather that bad?...I know love.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realise this mess would take so long to sort out….No, Theo did his best, but Father left the business in such a mess before he died, I had no choice but to come here...I know, I hate this too,” he sighed staring at the ceiling as he lay back on the bed, frustrated.

 

“But it’s Christmas Eve, Draco.  We always spend Christmas Eve together, just us,” Hermione faltered, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.  She sighed.  “I can’t find a single thing before Boxing Day.  The children will be gutted.” She glanced over at the girls who had fallen asleep on the sofa; Scorpius glued to the television, his arm slung protectively around his two year old brother’s shoulders as he bashed his chubby hands together excitedly.  Her heart clenched at the knowledge that they would be disappointed at the thought of spending Christmas without their father.

“I could drive down to The Burrow, Molly won’t mind.  She loves having the kids visit.”

 

Draco lay on the bed, eyes shut, listening to the sound of his wife’s voice, knowing her heart was breaking, his own heart hurting at the thought of missing Christmas with his family.  His eyes snapped open at her suggestion.  “No, love.  I’ve seen the weather reports on the internet, the blizzards are bad in the West Country, promise me you won’t drive down there….no, I know you don’t want to spend Christmas alone, neither do I.  But I want you and the kids to be safe.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Okay, I promise.  I love you.”

Draco smiled.  “I love you too.”

 

“Was that Daddy?” Scorpius asked around a mouthful of popcorn.  

“Yes, love,” Hermione answered, coming to the couch and lifting Caelum up into her arms.

“Is he on his way home yet?” Scorpius continued, looking up at Hermione.  She felt a lump in her throat.

“Daddy is stuck in France because of the weather.  He said he really misses us and is going to try and get home in time for Boxing Day.”

“Oh,” Scorpius replied, dejected.

Hermione crouched down in front of him.  “Can you be a big boy for Mummy and Daddy?” she asked, trying to stop her son seeing how upset she was.

Scorpius nodded.  

“There’s a boy,” she smiled, “I’m just going to put your brother to bed, when I come down, you can pick the next film.”

“Okay, Mummy,” Scorpius replied, grabbing the remote as Hermione made her way upstairs.

 

xxxxxx

 

Yawning as the credits rolled, she lifted Scorpius up into her arms, carrying him up to bed.  As she tucked him in, he stirred a little, smiling sleepily as she brushed his fringe out of his forehead.

“Love you, Mummy,” he murmured, snuggling down.

“Love you too, baby,” she replied, kissing his forehead. 

 

Stopping by the girls room, she checked in on them, smiling to herself as she crossed the room, tucking Lyra back in and picking up the teddy that Cassie had dropped on the floor.  Leaving the room, she closed the door quietly before padding into her room.  Pausing at the dresser, she picked up the photograph of her and Draco on their first Christmas Eve in their house, the day he had proposed to her.  That had been ten years ago and this would be their first Christmas Eve apart.  Her heart ached as she smiled at the photograph of her husband, his arms wrapped around her as she sat in his lap under the Christmas tree, smiling as she took the photograph on her phone.

 

Opening the draw, she pulled out the t-shirt of his favourite set of pyjamas and her bed shorts.  She lifted the t-shirt to her nose, breathing in the scent of the laundry detergent and the smell that was uniquely Draco, sighing wistfully.  Padding over to the bed, she quickly changed, before crawling into bed.  Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only eight thirty and decided to call him.  Picking up her phone from where it was charging on the nightstand, she dialed his number.

_ “Welcome to the messaging service.  The call you are trying to make cannot be connected.” _

 

_ Marvelous, _ she thought, as tears started to pool in her eyes, clouding her vision as she reconnected the charger.   _ Always no bloody signal on Christmas Eve _ .

As the tears streaked silently down her cheeks, she snuggled down into the bed.   Grabbing his pillow, she buried her face as she sobbed her heart out.

 

xxxxx

 

It was late as the taxi pulled up outside the house.  “Merry Christmas,” he rushed, handing the driver a generous tip considering it was the early hours of Christmas Day, as he bade him farewell.  The taxi pulled away, as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder, making his way up the footpath.  Quietly he unlocked the front door, leaving his bag in the hall as he made his way silently up the stairs.  Pushing the door to his bedroom open slowly, his heart melted at the sight of his wife curled up on his side of the bed in what appeared to be his favourite pyjama t-shirt.  He scowled softly as he came to the side of the bed, his hand brushing her curls away from her face.  He would tell her off about the shirt tomorrow, he decided, as his thumb brushed her still damp cheek.  She stirred as he pressed a kiss to her temple, turning slightly.  

 

Reaching out in her sleep, she clutched at his shirt pulling him near as he climbed up onto the bed beside her.  She wrapped her arm around his neck as his lips found hers, kissing him back sleepily.  

“Draco?” she murmured, as she started to wake.

He smiled into the kiss as he affirmed his presence.

“Draco?” 

“Yes, love,” he confirmed as her eyes snapped open.

“Draco!” she all but cried, careful not to wake the kids.

“When did you? How did you?” she gasped, sitting up as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulder, where his t-shirt fell down.  

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t tell her off at all, considering how sexy she looked in it, he mused to himself.

 

“Just now.  Blaise pulled some strings; got me a private charter to Biggin Hill.  Landed about forty minutes ago,” he murmured against her skin.  “I haven’t spent Christmas Eve without you in the last ten years, I wasn’t about to spend this one alone,” he told her as she kissed him back with fervor.  

Pausing, she pulled back.  “Well, I will of course thank Blaise when he visits Boxing Day, but only after I have finished kicking his arse.”

“What’s he done now?” he chuckled, rolling his eyes as Hermione scowled.

“Taught our eight year old to tie his sister’s up with your ties because they are wenches.”

“I see.  That’s not a bad idea, actually,” he mused, as Hermione grabbed the pillow and started hitting him with it.

“Stop it, wench,” he growled, playfully, grabbing the pillow and tossing it behind him.  His eyes darkened with lust as he undid his tie.

“I’m still going to kick his arse,” Hermione murmured as Draco bound her wrists above her head.

Bending his head, his teeth grazed her earlobe as he whispered, “Wouldn’t expect anything less, dear.”


End file.
